The Battle
by VampireRikusHomicidalBlade
Summary: kingdom hearts characs like sora riku and ansem, and my made up charac rika who is mine, is rikus sister, whom tries to help him but ends up getting stuck in the same problem. warning rape scenes and incest.warning for riku
1. Chapter 1

Before...Disclaimer Me ok I don't own any of these characters. However I do own Rika. She is mine. I made her up and do not wish for people to steal her.Warning: if u don't like incest or ansem stay out! They r my faves! There is riku abuse and a lil' of

The Battle  
Chapter One: Evil Begins

" Get away from me you bastard," a boy with silver hair says to a replica of another boy. The silver haired boy is struggling and wearing

a yellow tank top and blue shorts. The other boy is wearing all black. A girl says," Leave my brother alone! Don't touch him!" Her name

is Rika. The silver haired boy is Riku and the boy in all black is Anti-Sora. Anti-sora says," Why? What are you going to do? You

weakling bitch!" "Riku! Don't give up! I'll try to help!" Rika is now pissed off, but since its dark she can' t see that well. All of a sudden

Anti-Sora grabs Rika after taking Riku's virginity. He pushed her towards Riku. " What the hell are you doing to me you big bastard,"

Rika says really pissed and scared a little. Anti- Sora pushed her down. he started to take her clothes off. She yelled out, "No! Don't do

this! please just let me go!" Anti- Sora wasn't listening and Rika was putting up a fight while trying to hold back tears. She finally gave up

and Riku couldn't help cause he was tied up with his clothes in a heap five feet away from him.

Before Anti-Sora did anything to her, after he had put her clothes next to another guy who was older. Rika was tied to, but Anti-Sora

picked her up and brought her towards her brother Riku. "What the hell are you about to do," Riku says. He has a bad feeling and he

starts to say something else. " You better not bring her near me and make her do that! I won't let you! Plus that's incest!" " Do I care? I

don't think so." With that Anti- Sora forces Rika down towards Riku. She screamed and Anti- Sora and the mysterious other guy,

Ansem, was laughing too. Anti- Sora was going to have Rika rape Riku without choice. Rika tried to pull away as she was forced to

kiss Riku. Anti- Sora just said," I think you'll like this," and made her move down to Riku's lower body level. She was made to suck

Riku's penis and while doing that, Anti-Sora had taken her through the ass violently. Riku said," Ansem you will pay for this! I can't let

you make my sister do this to me." He is breathing hard because he's scared and about to explode. Anti- Sora finally made them stop

and pulled Rika away from Riku. Ansem said," This was to teach you a lesson and it was so I could bring the darkness out into the

open. Now put your clothes on." Ansem hands them their clothes and walks away. Anti-Sora had disappeared. Rika and Riku had put

their clothes on and Ansem came back. Rika had fallen into Riku's arms crying. Riku said in a comforting tone," Don't worry. He won't

do that again. Sora and Kairi would never leave us. Stay strong." "I'll try Riku, but I can't help it. Though I do know that I won't turn

evil." "Hey sis, I'll always be here if you need me for something." "Thanks."

Just then Ansem said," What a great reunion, but i need you for something." The two teens looked at each other confused. They asked

in unison," What do you mean Ansem?" He answered," I need your hearts. If you make a deal with me you can get out of here." "What

kind of deal," Riku asks. Before he got an answer Rika passed out...

Please take reviews to my story. I need them so I can see if my stories r liked. Thx a bunch and hope u like!Also, i did not steal this. It is mine from my other account. i lost my pass and email so i have put it here. enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Request 

"_No please stop…please….I don't want this….STOP!" The girl on the floor starts to cry, the man on top of her, not letting her _

_up and screwing her roughly. "Please stop," she cries. The man just looks at her and keeps going."_

Rika was woken rather suddenly. "Are you alright?" her brother, Riku, asks. She shakes away the dream, forcing herself to forget for

the moment. "Yeah, I'm ok. Been better. Anyways," she turns to Ansem and says, "What do you want us to do?" She glares at him.

Ansem Goes unfazed. "I want you to give me your hearts like I asked. Join the dark side. Help me in my desire for more power. Also,

to help me destroy the Keyblade master." He grins evilly down at them. "Depends on who The keyblade master is, Oh Mr. Shithead."

Riku looks at his sister. He had never seen his sister act like this to anyone, even her mortal enemies at school. "Calm down," he

whispers to her. She ignores him.

" Why should you care?" Ansem replies. "Because you stupid dickhead, if it is a friend of mine I will not hurt them." Ansem, fed up with

Rika's feistiness, picks her up and slams her to a wall. She winces in pain but does not make a sound. "Awww, did I hit a nerve? Poor

big guy is actin like a wil baby," she says in a mock baby voice. "You bitch!" Ansem slaps her across the face, her head jerks to the

side, but she still laughs. "That all you got big boy?" Ansem tightens his grip on her throat. "You'll be dead if you don't shut up." Rika

just shrugs and he lets her down.

She rubs her throat where he had his hand. "Rika why'd you do that? You're gonna get hurt." She looks at her brother and turns away.

"Because I hate the bastard," she whispers.

"Get up. Will you agree or will I have to teach you two a lesson again?" He smirks evilly. "Fine," Riku says. " We'll do it." Ansem

smirks, knowing full well that Riku only agreed to save his sister from torment again. "Well then, Follow me."

WELL THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 2. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tension Rises

The three walk down a dark tunnel, Rika holding her brothers hand and staying away from Ansem. "Where are we going? What is this

place?" Riku asks. Rika just glares at the floor. "This is Hollow Bastion. Well under it anyways. It is where I am locked for eternity.

Until I can destroy the Keyblade Master," Ansem replies.

Rika finally looks up. "Can we rest yet? Normal people get fucking tired you

know." They had been walking for at least three hours straight, for what felt like thirty miles. Ansem ignores her. Riku whispers, "Be

careful. You never know what this guy is capable of and I don't want you hurt." "Shut up brother. This guy pisses me off." She turns

towards Ansem and grabs the back of his Black, red and silver outfit. Rika pulls him down. "Yo I asked you a question asshole!"

Ansem gets up and glares at her, dusting off his coat. " I told you," he grabs her shirt and throws her down, " never to piss me off! Now

listen! While I'm here, I AM boss! I expect you to listen to me! We are not stopping until we get halfway! Now shut up and stay

quiet!"

Rika obeyed only because her brother grabbed her arm. "Fine have it your way you stupid fuck." Again Ansem ignores her comment

and walks on. "Damn it Rika just stop it okay," Riku whispers lightly. "I will not be fucking tormented by this asshole because he thinks

he controls us!" she screams. Tension had been growing between them since Ansem had joined their life. Riku looks hurt. "Fine, but if

you are hurt remember that I tried to warn you." Rika couldn't admit her sorrow for causing her brother pain because her stubbornness

had kicked in.

"Fine." Rika walks ahead, but makes sure she doesn't get too close to Ansem. Ansem, who had heard their argument smirked, as he

turned the corner. "We're here," he says, smiling darkly as they enter a dank, depressing bedroom.

Well thats chapter 3 for ya. I hope you are enjoying this. I know it is short, but i keep losing my ideas lol. anyways review please.


End file.
